


Little girl, tiptoeing 'round the house

by Joey_De



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Pre-Gambit, Young Ollie and Sara, episode 2.04 Crucible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_De/pseuds/Joey_De
Summary: Oliver gets a surprise visitor in the middle of the night and is reminded of the first time this had happened. Just a fluffy little missing scene from around 2.04 / 2.05
Relationships: Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 24





	Little girl, tiptoeing 'round the house

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute Canarrow fluff...

Oliver was lying in his bed about to fall asleep when he heard his bedroom door being opened and then almost noiselessly closed shortly after. His whole body tensed in anticipation and he was ready to grab the knife hidden in the drawer of his nightstand.

“Ollie, are you asleep?” The familiar voice, choice of words and scene, made him relax instantly and grin.

“Yes, I am.” He felt the mattress dip on the opposite side of him as she got onto his bed and crawled towards him, reminding him of a slick jungle cat, maybe a jaguar, beautiful and dangerous. 

“Liar.” She was right in his face now with a mischievous grin on her face. Oliver just grinned back while she climbed over him and then nudged and when he didn’t budge right away pushed him towards the bedside she had come from, so she could take over his side of the bed. He didn’t complain and moved over in time with her first push. Why wouldn’t he? It had been her side of the bed from the moment their affair had started. She snuggled into him once he had slid over and he pulled her close, recalling the first night she had climbed into his bed in the middle of the night.

Back when they used to have a movie night at his place at least once a month. And how Tommy and the Lance sisters would usually spend the night at his home. Everyone had their own room, of course.

_He could vividly remember the first time Sara had snuck into his room and bed. They had watched Disney’s ‘The Rescuers’ and little five-year-old Sara had had a death grip on her poor stuffed shark for most of the movie. Yet, she refused to admit to anyone that she was scared. His mom had questioned her several times during the movie, even tried to bribe her with ice cream to get her away from the TV and avoid possible nightmares and a possible argument with the Lances. But stubborn little Sara would have none of it and refused to admit defeat in front of the three older kids. His mom had put them all to bed and asked little Sara once again if she was all right, which the headstrong little girl confirmed._

_His eight-year-old self had just been about to fall asleep when he heard the door to his bedroom open. He stiffened in his bed and lay stock still, his heart pounding. He heard the door close again, louder than probably intended. He could make out the pitter-patter of little bare feet moving towards his bed. And then, just as suddenly as the door had opened, everything was quiet again. A couple of minutes passed with him laying quietly in, and whoever was in his room standing motionless next to his bed. All was still until he felt the other side of his bed shift as a little body climbed onto it._

_“Ollie? Are you asleep?” He turned towards the quiet voice and saw the little blonde kneeling on his bed in the soft glow of his nightlight._

_“Yes, Sar-bear, I am.” He rolled his eyes at her stupid question._

_“No, you’re not. Liar.” She glared at him before: “Can I sleep here tonight? My room is all cold.” Ollie looked at her quizzically and was surprised about the way she managed to keep her face straight. Given the obvious lie, she was still holding her shark in a death grip, her blue eyes even bigger than usual._

_“Sure.” He lifted his sheets and let her slide in next to him. “Goodnight, Sara.”_

_“Goodnight, Ollie.” He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. He suddenly felt Sara shift next to him and scoot even closer. “Ollie, are you asleep?”_

_Oliver sighed and planned to turn towards her and tell her to go to sleep and was startled when he opened his eyes and looked straight into Sara’s face, which was hovering right above his. “Sara, what are you doing?”_

_“I’m still cold. Can I snuggle with you?” the usually very courageous girl was suddenly all timid and shy._

_Oliver rolled his eyes but stretched his arm out as a sign for her to snuggle into him. “Come here. But you have to go to sleep now.”_

_“Okay, thank you Ollie.” She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep. Oliver was annoyed at first until he realized that Sara had been scared. And that she probably couldn’t fall asleep because of that. Sara had been scared, and he was the person she had come to, to feel safe. That had been the first night he had felt responsible for her, like her protector. This somehow became a habit over the years. Sara sneaking into his room after movie nights, at least until he and Laurel started to date, well until the beginning of their affair, when it had become a more regular occurrence again._

Sara was alive, and she was home. 

“Goodnight, Sar-Bear.”

“Goodnight, Ollie.”

He had missed her so badly, he had missed this so much. Oliver drew the slight body next to him even closer, kissing her golden crown and falling asleep with a content smile on his face.


End file.
